


Passing The Time

by ME3Fan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME3Fan/pseuds/ME3Fan
Summary: When the coalition forces gain valuable Intel on Mileena's whereabouts, Cassie and D'Vorah are assigned to go on a reconnaissance mission in Outworld. When it turns out that the Intel was bad, they have to wait a week before they are picked up. In the meantime, Cassie decides to show D'Vorah some ways that they can occupy their attention.





	1. Chapter 1

The Desert in Outworld was hot, sticky, and filled with giant beasts that could kill a person, the Jungle in Outworld was hot, sticky, and filled with bugs that were unrelenting, and Cassie Cage got to experience them both, and then some.

She had been assigned to go with D'vorah on a scouting trip based on some Intel that the coalition forces of Earthrealm and Outworld had received regarding Mileena's rebels location. Ever the lucky one Cassie was assigned the job of hiking out to a remote location that would have a good view of where the camp should be, and they decided that D'Vorah should be the one to keep her company.

As they walked through the jungle Cassie was seriously regretting wearing her full body leather combat suit. "Ugh, how can you live here?" Cassie groaned to D'Vorah. "Well, this one is not as sensitive to heat as yourself," D'Vorah smugly replied. Cassie was practically dying from boredom as they made their way through the jungle and was desperate to start up a conversation to alleviate her boredom. "So what's the deal with you calling yourself 'this one' all the time?" D'Vorah did her best not to seem too angry as she replied vexingly: "I do not always refer to myself as 'this one' but when I do it is because it is part of my culture, we...forget it, it is not currently important, however if it will please you, then I will refer to myself as 'I' for the rest of our time together."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I asked," Cassie replied, and eager to change the subject she decided to inquire about her Kytinn physiology. "So are those spikes on you shoulders and elbows part of your armor, or your body?" D'Vorah was beginning to become irritated by the barrage of questions, however she decided to suppress it and play along, "They are part of my body, but I can retract them whenever I do not need them, such as now," Cassie looked uneasy as the spike retracted into D'Vorah's arms. "Um, wow okay, uh, are there any other parts of your body that do that? Just so I'm not freaked out whenever you might do that again."

D'Vorah held up a leg to show Cassie the sole of her foot, where a high heel wedge-like protrusion extended from her heel, "these may also be retracted, and I often do so whenever I am not working," Cassie was a little of-put by that word, "And by 'working' you mean fighting a war with a crazed half tarkatan, half edenian chick, or otherwise maiming and/or killing people."

D'Vorah rolled her eyes, "Yes, whenever I am enjoying time off, what is so hard to comprehend about that?" Nothing, nothing, just the thought of you actually relaxing is..." "Is what?" D'Vorah spat back.

"Is nothing, its just that I've just never thought about that type of thing before, you know, the concept of someone like you actually taking time to enjoy yourself and relax."

D'Vorah huffed and continued to walk, they were coming to a barren stretch of desert scrub now, on the other side of it was more jungle, the are thought to house the rebel encampment.

As the sun beat down on them they walked through the dusty plains, Cassie began to groan, "I'm slow cooking here in this suit," she said while pulling at the suit that clung to her neck, in an effort to allow some air in.

"Then take it off, it doesn't seem very practical, and as I said before I'm perfectly comfortable in this climate so I don't see why you're complaining" D'Vorah had a bit of a satisfactory smile that was audibly apparent in her remark.

"I'm not taking off my suit, and it is absolutely practical, I've worn this in pretty much any operation that I've taken part in, and it allows me a great deal of..." Cassie slipped past D'Vorah and slid up right in front of her, her face an inch from D'Vorah's, "..Mobility," she said with a taunting tone.

D'Vorah gave wry smile as she snapped back: "I always assumed you wore it to increase your chances of finding a mate."

Cassie didn't know if D'Vorah was insulting her, flirting with her, or stating her actual belief, either way if there was a chance that she was being zinged, she wasn't going to let D'Vorah get away with it. She looked down as if to briefly survey D'Vorah's clothing, "Says the girl who only ever wears a cloak, bra and panties," Cassie replied with a smug grin. D'Vorah pushed her away and continued on the path before deciding that she couldn't let the earthrealmer's slight go unnoticed. "I feel that this garb is what is appropriate for the conditions of outworld, if you consider it scant, then so be it." The Queen replied proudly.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, it suits you, really" Cassie retorted.

D'Vorah was perplexed by her statement, she had withstood her verbal barbs all day and she was rewarding her with a compliment about her figure, it made no sense to her, however this was an earthrealmer, pretty much everything about her made no sense.

D'Vorah brushed it off, but Cassie realized that she finally hit upon something to talk about, something she knew would get under D'Vorah's chitinous skin. "So what about mating, what's that like among your species?" "No" D'Vorah quickly replied. "C'mon tell me, do you only get together to reproduce, or do you also do it for pleasure?" "I am not talking about this" D'Vorah snapped back.

It took about another hour or so of hiking through desert and jungle before the two finally reached the overlook position. It was a large rocky mountain towering above the jungle. Standing at the base of the mountain, Cassie suddenly piped up, "They agreed to pick us up from here in a week right?" "I believe it was two weeks" "Great, just you, me, and nothing to do but spy on a bunch of murderous rebels," Cassie bemoaned sarcastically.

"Lets go, we still have to find the overlook, the Emperor said that it would be well stocked for us." D'Vorah said while surveying the mountainside. "And you trust him on that why?" "Because I used to use this cave as a retreat" "What type of retreat?" Cassie asked skeptically. "A place where I could be alone, it is completely hidden from ground level view, and has a spring that supplies it with freshwater."

By the time she had finished her sentence Cassie had bolted ahead of her already, "C'mon lets go, I've been cooking all day and I'm going to take full advantage of that spring" Cassie shouted back to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

D'Vorah's old hideaway that was functioning as their overlook was actually pretty nice. It was spacious and was lit by some glowing crystals that gave off a natural light glow. The floor was covered by a thatch-like matting. There was a large bed covered with a tattered blanket and pillows, and several crates of food that would be palatable to both human and Kytinn. At the back there was a pool of water that was being fed by a small stream that trickled down from the spring overhead. Cassie had made it there first and quickly yanked off her gloves, kicked off her boots, stripped off her socks, and peeled off her suit before settling into the pool of water. "Ahhhh," she sighed contentedly as she slid into the cool embrace of the water. She let her head dip under before surfacing, after hours of being trapped in that leather catsuit, she was on Cloud 9.  
D'Vorah finally arrived and scanned the cave for her, until she noticed the pile of clothes next to the bed. D'Vorah suddenly felt quite awkward when Cassie acknowledged her presence. "Hey, D'Vorah, are there any towels in those supply crates, because if there aren't then I'll have to use your cloak." She teased as D'Vorah stood rather mortified, albeit blushing, at being put in this position. She found one in one of the crates and threw it in the direction of the pool. Her blush intensified when Cassie emerged in the process of drying herself, her body fully visible to D'Vorah, who took a long look at her supple curves but more specifically, her seemingly perfect breasts, her gorgeous breasts. D'Vorah train of thought was suddenly derailed when she looked away, hoping that the human hadn't caught her looking. Unfortunately for D'Vorah, she had. "Oh come on, don't act you don't like what you see," Cassie said smugly as she wrapped the towel around her chest. "I-I don't know what you're speaking of," D'vorah said defiantly, swiftly turning away so that Cassie wouldn't see her blush. "You're kidding right, I totally just caught you eyeing but totally sexy body," she said with a taunting tone. "That's absurd," D'Vorah growled unable to stop herself from stealing another look at Cassie's chest. "Please, you can't help yourself, watch," Cassie said as she opened her towel exposing her breasts to D'Vorah, who simply stared. "D'Vorah was momentarily hypnotized by Cassie's supple orbs before she snapped herself out of it. "Will you please cover up, and I wasn't staring" she managed in response. "I never accused you of staring." Cassie said with a faint seductive purr. "I don't care if you stare, In fact...I don't mind it all." 

D'Vorah stood there utterly stunned by this statement as she realized that she had been involuntarily sneaking glances at Cassie's curvy chest at different points throughout their travels. Cassie had apparently dismissed them until that moment. The hybrid felt flushed, and her chest become light and airy as her heart rate increased under Cassie's gaze. As D'Vorah stood there in thought, Cassie walked over to the bed and put her suit back on. Snapping out of her trance, D'Vorah turned around slowly to find Cassie staring back at her, the same seductive look on her face that she had when D'Vorah had noticed that she was watching her. The look that made her feel strange. It was an uneasy feeling...but at the same time it...excited her.

"C'mon, lets go check out the camp," Cassie said to D'Vorah. D'Vorah noticed that Cassie was barefoot, "you have forgotten your footwear," she said to Cassie. "Eh, I'll be fine without them, those boots are really uncomfortable, besides what do you care? You're barefoot all the time," she said while nodding towards D'vorah's feet. "I was just making sure you were aware," D'Vorah retorted, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

As Cassie clambered up the rocky mountainside, D'Vorah simply flew past her. "Can I get a lift?" She called up to D'Vorah. "Why should I, you seem to be a capable climber," D'Vorah taunted back. "Because I wont stop annoying you if you don't fly me to our overlook," Cassie shot back. D'Vorah knew she was't bluffing, so she relented. She fly down to where Cassie was and slipped her arms under hers and flew her to their overlook post.

"So, uh, where's the camp?" Cassie said as she scanned the surrounding area with her binoculars. The area where the camp was supposed to be was completely deserted, with no sign of civilization anywhere. "It must be here, it has to be here," D'Vorah said, her voice filled with alarm. "Relax, we're either not seeing it, or we got some bad Intel, so best case we are just crappy scouts, and worse case we spend the next week and a half here," Cassie responded. D'Vorah stood there horrified, the prospect of having to spend the next 10 days with Cassie sent a shiver down her spine, Cassie was the only person who knew how to toy with her emotions, the scouting mission would have distracted Cassie but now that it was a wash, Cassie would be devoting all of her attention to her. The prospect of spending all this time with her was the stuff of her nightmares. "Yeah, you'd best make your nest comfortable down there, because this is a no-go," Cassie said resignedly, "Let's go." Cassie started towards the rock face while D'Vorah stood there speechless.

Later that night after the sun had set, the two were sitting in the cave around a small fire. So," Cassie said, attempting to make conversation, "tell me about your species, how to you...you know...have kids? I mean is it asexual or what?" D'Vorah looked up, "Are you referring to mates?"

"Mates? Is that what you guys call your prospect of love?"

"There is love in the Kytinn. It is between a mated pair that stay together for a time until their offspring emerge into the world. After which the mated pair part ways to find new mates." D'Vorah said.

"Aww...sounds like a romantic tragedy." Cassie said, batting her eyes at D'Vorah. A gesture that both confused D'Vorah and filled her with a very vague and fleeting feeling in her chest. Excitement? "What about sex?" The question completely knocked D'Vorah for a loop as she widened her eyes at Cassie.

"I do not think that question is appropriate." D'Vorah said quickly.

"Oh, come on." Cassie laughed. "We're both girls here. If that skimpy little outfit you wear is any indication, I'd say sex appeal goes a ways for you guys. Plus, why wear clothes if you don't have lady parts?" D'Vorah blushed furiously, finally letting out a small sigh.

"Yes, sexual interaction is an integral part of a mated pair's process. Impregnation is not always guaranteed, so the Kytinn must...Copulate many times to be successful with offspring in good health."

"Ooh, sounds weird." Cassie said. "A lot of the insects in Earthrealm just mate for the sole purpose of having offspring. So do the Kytinn have sex for pleasure or business."

"This one truly does not recognize the importance of this quest-"

"Scared are we." Cassie smiled evilly.

"Both reasons are compelling to the Kytinn, and that is all I will say on the matter."

"Fair enough. And before you go for a little quid pro quo, I'll just tell you. Yes, we Earthrealmers have sex for procreation and pleasure. But a lot of the time, it's just for the pleasure. Some of us even have sexual relations with those of the same gender." Cassie said, a smirk appearing on her supple lips.

"Interesting...Where is the practicality in that?" D'Vorah asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Well, obviously, same sex couples can't make a baby...but they do it because it makes them...Happy. It's what they like, so they go for it." Cassie said.

"What is your orientation?" D'Vorah asked.

"Eh, I just kinda do whatever." The human replied. 

"Does that mean you engage in intercourse with both males and females?" D'Vorah asked.

"It means that I do what I feel like, I take pleasure in both." Cassie answered. 

"You seem very fond of that other girl, Jacqueline Briggs. Were you two ever in a relationship?" D'Vorah continued.

"Ummm, I kinda don't want to answer that." Cassie said, suddenly blushing.

"I answered your questions, now you must answer mine." D'Vorah stated firmly.

"Ugh fine," Cassie groaned. "Jacqui and I...she was my...Jacqui and I were each others first time." Cassie trailed off.

"You first experienced sexual intercourse with each other." D'Vorah asked, seeking clarity.

"Yeah, and we're still sorta together, kind of a 'friends with benefits' type of thing." 

"A what?" D'Vorah asked, confused by Cassie's terminology.

"We aren't a couple but we frequently have sex with each other." Cassie said.

"For pleasure, I presume." D'Vorah said.

"Well we sure aren't going to be making a baby, so yeah, for pleasure." Cassie stated, a little annoyed.

"What about you, are you with anyone, y'know in an intimate sort of way?" Cassie said.

"I do not wish to answer that que-" 

"Oh come on, I'm dying of boredom here." Cassie cut her off.

D'Vorah groaned before submitting, "no, I am not currently mated with anyone."

Cassie threw her hand up, "Alright, alright, just a little curious."

As the night wore on the two agreed that they should get some rest. There was only one bed so the two decided to sleep with their heads on opposite ends of the bed. Cassie was a little hesitant, afraid that D'Vorah might end up kicking her in her sleep, plus she didn't have a problem with the two of them lying side by side, but D'Vorah insisted. Cassie put out the fire and climbed into the bed, exhausted from the events of that day. She fell asleep rather quickly, and it was only then that D'Vorah joined her. Cassie had put her mind through a whirlwind of emotions and she didn't like being toyed with that way, but at the same time she also felt a small amount of pleasure at how much attention Cassie was devoting to her. Putting those thoughts aside, she laid there trying to fall asleep, which she eventually managed to do after a few listless minutes.


End file.
